sakifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChrisH8
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ChrisH8 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King-Slayer (Talk) 06:42, February 20, 2012 I would've welcomed you sooner but my electricty has been off. So thanks for your contributions so far! Lol i see. And yep the main page looks a lot better. I have no clue how to do many things on wikia so it's nice to have a few people who know what they're doing.King-Slayer 22:19, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Saw your message on my page. Thanks for welcoming me. Well, Miyamori is like one of my top favorite teams, so I will stick with them till the bitter end. I guess my other favorite teams would be Ryuumonbuchi, Kiyosumi, and Achiga. I'm actually not a big fan of Senriyama, so don't worry about me being a fan of them hahaha. SayuriMatsuri 11:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC-05:00). Difference between categories and pages FYI, categories and pages serve different purposes. Categories are meant to provide a back-end structure to the wiki, which most users generally won't need to see. It's for the editors' benefit so that they can visualize how all the articles fit together. Currently a lot of information are in the categories of the high schools and middle schools. For each of those categories, a corresponding article page should be created to transfer the information there. Hope that helps. Let me know if you have questions. Arsonal 01:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer. I will definitely let you know if anything comes up. Thanks for pointing me to the Toaru wiki as well. I've been looking to the Strike Witches, Black Rock Shooter, and Last Exile wikis for ideas as well. Arsonal 02:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yuri I have thought about it since i am a fan of the yuri and Saki does offer plenty of moments. But i don't know how to go about it without making it into a personal fanboy page. For now it would be a good idea for me not to create it, maybe later lol.King-Slayer 17:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Recent pages Saw some of your most recent edits and creations. You should be aware that Wikis are meant to provide facts that have already been stated in the fictional work. They are not outlets of opinion for the reader. Most of the information you wrote should be broken up into the individual character pages. On Wikipedia, we would call these articles a synthesis of materials which implies a conclusion not explicitly stated in the original work. Arsonal 07:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : I disagree both as to the purpose of wikis and of the opinion about the information I wrote. From what I read of wikia's policy, wikis here are meant to be much more than encyclopedias. What I wrote was taken from the materials or are stubs until I or someone else fills them in. ChrisH8 09:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Mahjong and media sections OK. Things are coming along just nicely. The general mahjong stuff (rules, etc). If there's anything more missed, we can just dump that stuff in there. Also, we're better off keeping that gender neutral, as even in the Saki universe, there are males who play. Poor Kyoutaro. And only recently did I learn of the individual tournament stuff as not canon to the Saki manga. So, that was a bit surprising. Unfortunately, I don't read the manga, as I'd get finicky over the differences between the anime vs manga versions. Now, that there's a general rules article. The Mahjong in Saki article can abstractly focus on the mahjong that actually goes on in Saki. Likewise, the individual episode pages (which are all blank) can also be dedicated towards some of the plays that happens there. At least, this is the general direction that I am looking at: what do you think? Instantly, I can feel the difference between the Wikia editing here vs standard Wikipedia in terms of policies. As you may know, Wikipedia is fairly strict on what can and can't be written, as far as fictional material goes. Slowly but surely, much of the stuff here can be filled up. Peace out man. KyuuAL 00:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : It's not a good idea to put mahjong in the episode articles, as it would ignore the manga. I was thinking of putting most of the "mahjong in Saki" in multiple pages that shadow the tournament pages. The little mahjong outside of the tournaments can be handled in the explanations/tutorial section. The latter can also include general tips/theories about strategy, calculation (tile efficiency), risk assessment (maximizing expected value), and observation. In the mahjong section, it looks like the tournament part will be the most in-universe, the explanations part will be a transition, and the rules part will be the most real world. Hmm, if you want to set up a hub for playing mahjong, that could be another part. : Yes, Saki is fiction/entertainment, so Wikipedia's "five pillars" don't need to be followed as closely. That's partly why Wikia was created. Speaking of fiction, if you've seen the To Aru Wiki, it splits superpowers up into the science side and the magic side. Saki characters have lesser supernatural mahjong powers that can be split up into sensory powers and luck/spiritual powers. Unfortunately, Ritz Kobayashi has not revealed the source of these powers (yuri fans of course claim the source is lesbianism, lol), so I've kept that section small. : Before I came on board, this wiki didn't have a single mahjong article. I'm glad that that hole is filling up. As for the media section, I'm tempted to just cut and paste volume and episode summaries from Wikipedia, afterall, their text is in the public domain. Unfortunately, Wikia doesn't have much coding documentation for templates and tables, so that has been holding me back a bit. I'll get there eventually, I think. ChrisH8 05:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) holy shiet you're alive meep (talk) 21:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi how are you and Its me Koromo